


We'll be your Slaves

by TheEm0Nem0Meme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lemon, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEm0Nem0Meme/pseuds/TheEm0Nem0Meme
Summary: Nico is a very wealthy business man. His business was created by his father who no one has ever seen except a small amount of people. His parents has always told him to find a girl, continue the business. So that's what he was out to do, little did he know a certain pair of boys would get there first.Percy and Leo have been best friends since birth. They've had their arguments, but what if one of these arguments attracts so much attention that they find theirselves as slaves in just a short hour and with a VERY hot business man.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I like to get replies on what you would like to see in later chapters so just let me know!

Percy's POV 

Me and Leo were walking down the street having ANOTHER argument.  
I stopped him and looked him in the eyes as he glared. "Just agree that pudding is better than jello!" I turned around and crossed my arms. "No! Pudding doesn't come in blue, now does it?" I questioned and breathed out of my nose heavily. We've been fighting about this for about 20 minutes now, we were walking to our apartment currently. Just cause you've been friends for our entire life's, doesn't mean anything when we fight about this stuff.   
I'm 24 years old and Leo's 23. The few months that separate us are the only months we've been without each other, and I planned on keeping it that way. I had a plan to ask him to be my boyfriend when we had gone to lunch, but then we started this argument.   
I looked at him, who was currently smirking. I blushed. "What?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "I was just going to say you look cute when you get grumpy." My head turned toward him. "And?" I say my blush blooming. "And that I wish you were my boyfriend." We stopped walking and I looked at him. "Really?" I asked as he now blushed. "Well yeah."   
"Percy!" I felt a hand grab me and seen someone grab Leo. I kicked my foot back and stomped the persons toe, but he didn't flinch. Next thing I knew I felt myself passing out. 

I woke up feeling cold steel pressed against me. I shivered and sat up looking for where I could be.   
I looked around and seen Leo in a cage next to me, before noticing the cage around me. "Leo..." I whispered too scared to speak any louder. Leo picked up his head and I noticed his bruised jaw. I was about to say something till a man walked out and opened my cage.   
"If you try to run, you'll be far from only regret." He looked at Leo and grunted. "You must be the one we'll have a hard time selling. So you're going with this one." He glared at me and grabbed my hair pulling me out of the cage. "You have very nice eyes. Such a shame you have to be sold with the curly haired bitch." I tried my best to glare but he laughed.   
"Come bitch." I looked at him and growled. "He has a name." I said before coughing. "Sorry green eyes, I don't do names. But maybe your master will." Leo stood and walked up just to be grabbed by the wrist and pushed behind me.   
We were both pushed on to the stage as the bidding started. Every time someone placed a higher bid I tried to scoot closer to Leo. No one would come for us, the most we had were each other. But maybe we'll get someone nice, and it's not that bad we get to stay together. I looked up as the crowd groaned and a man was given a ticket for us. 

Half a hour later we were given to a tall, buff guy and a smaller girl with dark skin and frizzy hair. "Hello boys, my brother will love you two! We've been trying to find him a boyfriend since our dad died an-" The boy gripped the girls arm and raised his eyebrow. "Sorry Frank... but we'll only tell our side okay?" She smiled at us and motioned us to the car. "His name is Nico. Our dad before he died always told him to get a girlfriend, so to please him we wanted to find him a boyfriend. There was something about you two, a strong aura of love between you guys. So I figured, if you guys don't mind we would want you to find love for my brother too." I looked at Leo and blushed. "Yeah... we guess.... no ones going to separate us and then injure Percy, right?" Leo asked wrapping his arm around me. The guy was driving so he adjusted the mirror to look at us and the girl looked at us. "Of course not, we don't like people getting hurt. Two things also, I'm Hazel, this is my boyfriend Frank and are guys dating?" Hazel asked and smiled as Leo pulled me closer. "Yes?" We both questioned at the same time making us laugh. "Sorry, we were talking about that before they took us. So yeah I guess." I said. "Yes we are." Leo stated and tucked his head in my neck. "Nico will love you two." Hazel said one more time before turning back.


	2. Nico, Meet Your Slaves.

Nico's POV

"Okay, love you too Sis. Bye."  
I'm Nico Di Angelo, now the business owner of one of the biggest organizations in the world. My dad passed down the job when he died and is having me live up to his title. I would have to make good picture for the business and have a nice wife to show off. One bad part about that, I'm not looking for a wife. I'm not going to. And if my dad knew, I'd be dead already.  
Back to the fact that MY sister chose it necessary to apparently bought me two slaves as an early present. Present for what? I'm not sure, all I know is that it's August tenth. But she probably got me two girl slaves, Bianca recommending it of course. She's my other sister and has two slaves of her own. Here's the break down of my family and slaves.

Me: I have two work slaves named Luke and Jason, who ended up just being my friends. And whatever slaves my sister had apparently gotten.   
Bianca: has two named Piper and Annabeth Chase. They're more... well... Annabeth is at least really rude if she meets someone she don't like, and Piper follows along.  
Hazel: she had one that she had released from slavery. Her boyfriend Frank, was a past slave that she had gotten all beat up. So they hit it off and now she thinks I'll find true love through the slave system. Great.

I heard the door open as I got off the couch. I seen Hazel walk in panting. "Get Jason, he just got in a fight with the new slaves and is not very happy." I raised a eyebrow and walked out to the car park. I walked around the red sports car to see two very pretty boys standing side by side while Jason yelled at them. I looked at the green eyed beauty to see blood run down his nose.   
"Jason!" I barked and he looked at me with shock. "Luke! Come get your boyfriend, and if you ever lay a finger on them again Grace I'll tell Thalia." He winced at the name and nodded muttering sorry's before walking off to Luke.   
"Hello, I'm sorry about Ja, he... I don't know I've never seen him act this way. But will make sure I talk to him." They both nodded. I took in what they were wearing and smiled. The curly haired male had a crop corset on with a short skirt and knee high socks with bows in all red and tints of black. The green eyed male had on a tight corseted dress showing off the curve of his hips, while a short dress barely covered his butt in all blue in tints of blue. They both also had collars on that matched their outfits. Their, what I'm going to assume, names on them.  
Percy blushed and looked away. "I'm Percy, it's nice to meet you." He said putting his hand out to shake and I raised an eyebrow smiling. His blush returned as he put his hand down and scooted closer to the other who was glaring at me. "It's Leo, Leo Valdez. And this is my boyfriend Percy. If you dare touch him without my permission you'll regret it." Percy elbowed him in the stomach and glared. "I'm sorry, don't listen to him. I'm his boyfriend yes, but also a sex slave... so I guess that's... I'll shut up." He laughed nervously.   
Hazel walked out with tissue and started cleaning the cut on Percy's lip. "It's okay, I'm used to a good hit. I can do it. But thank you." He said taking the napkin as Leo started trying to clean it too with his finger. "What do you think about them? They're cute right? Percy is defiantly the sweet one, while Leo is very protective. But they're pretty much up to be your slaves." I smiled and looked over at them, Leo and Percy being the same height Leo maybe a bit taller. Leo had his hands on Percy's cheeks kissing his nose while Percy had an obvious blush and was trying to pull away. "What's their slave history?" I asked and sat down on the railing of the garden. "They've never had an owner and of what me and Frank know. They just started dating for real on our way over here, they were found together after walking on the sidewalk. And just like that they were picked up, but both their parents being non existent in their lives or dead they have no one looking for them." She smiled and I looked over to the two boys who were giggling. Leo could obviously make Percy happy whenever, they were just standing there hugging and Percy was smiling with Leo a matching one on his face.  
"Thanks Haz." I said hugging her tight. "You owe me after finding your loves." She said sticking her tongue out and jogging over to the house. I turned around and walked to the boys who look to be playing with each others shirts. "Well, I guess we should head to where you're sleeping." I said and they nodded, Leo glaring and Percy with a big smile. I smiled back and lead them to a room that was made for the slaves to fit their needs. "You guys can have that bed right there if you want to share." Leo turned to Percy who was still smiling. "What do you want?" He shrugged and looked over to me. "I could care less." Leo smirked and grabbed Percy from behind. "Yeah it'll work." I nodded and looked at Percy who gave me a small smile. "Uh so anywhere else we should know for now." I nodded and motioned them to follow.  
We arrived in my bedroom and I opened the door. I had a king sized bed with milk white headboards, the blankets were made of silk and black. The walls were so black that in the light they looked almost blue. I invited the boys into my room and sat down on the bed. They looked around then back at me. "This is amazing." I turned around to see Percy standing right behind me. "I'm glad you think so, cause if things go right I hope you get to sleep here more." He laughed, he laughs a lot. It's a really cute laugh though, so I can't really complain. I'm just glad I can make him laugh.   
I wrapped my arms around him and he blushed. "Have you and Leo kissed yet?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head and looked at him biting his lip. I pushed him to Leo who looked at me strange. "Well I mean you haven't kissed yet, and I don't want to be before you." Leo smiled at me for the first time this entire time and grabbed onto Percy. I watched as Leo leaned down and kissed Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around Leo's neck as he gripped to Percy. I just awkwardly watched before turning away. "Nico, what are you doing?" Percy asked and turned toward me. "I was just letting you guys have your moment." I said and felt a body pressed against mine suddenly. I turned around and was met by Percy who reached up and kissed me. I turned around and grabbed onto his hips and traced down the skirt. "Hey Leo, please get over here so I can see both of you." Leo was on the bed with in seconds and was pushed against me. I felt a hand on my zipper and moaned as they were pulled down. My cock was released from its confinement and a hand was placed on it. I looked at Percy who smiled and kissed my neck and down my chest while unbuttoning the suit before stopping at my member. Leo played with Percy's skirt before sliding off what I believe were just a pair of panties. I was so focused on watching Leo I ALMOST missed Percy's mouth on me sucking the tip slowly. I felt him pull off and watched as Leo pulled away from playing with Percy. I heard a knock and the boys looked at me. I motioned them toward the bed. "Just pretend to be asleep while I take care of it, okay?" They nodded and got into bed holding onto each other tightly. I pulled on my pants and buttoned my shirt up. "Hold on!" I yelled and walked to the door to see...

To be continued..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some characters may become a little OC so I thought I'd let you know. Also, who do you thinks is at the door? I also promise next chapter will have smut, okay? Okay... I'll see you in the next chapter, bye bye!


	3. I'm sorry

Okay so all stories are on hold as I will attempt to work on them. But currently my house has just burnt down and I don't really have time with A3O or really ANYTHING until I get used to a new time for school and get an actual house. I'll try to update somewhat through these 8-10 months until I have a home again and am used to school. 

I'm so sorry for the inconvenience...

-TheEm0Nem0Meme


	4. No..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well nothing has been fixed and I really LOVE school. 100%- amazing. Anyways, I'm sorry about the updating situation- but to make up for it, I'll attempt this I guess and I might update the Wincest one too. I also updated on Wattpad which is Anonymous_Writter_666. So go ahead and check me out there. Besides that- I better get to writing. Also sorry for spelling errors, I was writing with a computer which doesn't correct me so I'll edit it later maybe on my phone.

Nico's POV

I opened the door to face my sister Bianca along with her two slaves- Piper and Annabeth. Such a horrible bunch on my part- my sister used to be so nice before she got involved with them. They weren't anything good.  
I looked at them and raised one of my eyebrows. "Yes?" I didn't mean to come off as rude, but in all honesty- it's not the most fun thing to stand there with two very beautiful boys behind you, while dealing with a problem down below. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing. "Well my beautiful Annabeth over here noticed you walk in here with these two boys, and we were wondering if we could borrow one?" I felt a little frusterated hearing this. "No." I said.  
She looked very surprised by this response. I didn't want to fight with her, but I'd rather fight than give up one of my boys. "No? Didn't Hazel buy them? That means they belong to her and I will ask her." I glared daggers at her not wanting to yell but feeling I was goignt to need to. "No. I said no. She put them under my name and that means they are legally mine." She wasn't happy and that was obvious. I looked behind me, and at the two boys. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." I shut the door and locked it before walking back over to the boys.  
"Clothes off you two. I want to play now." Percy looked me in the eyes and I felt myself blushing and didn't notice as Leo had started trying to take off my shirt. I lifted my arms up to help when I noticed what he was trying to do. I felt lips on my neck and wrapped my arms around Percy's shoulders. "Just be careful please." Percy whispered in my ear and I nodded as he went down my body and helped me get my pants off. He then continued to suck me off as he got on his hands and knees. I watched as Leo went behind him and slowly stuck his finger in Percy who moaned around my dick. I let a groan out of my mouth and flung my head back. I forced myself to look back at the two other boys. They seemed very happy with this out come as Leo continued to undress himself all the way as he had slipped on his pants after the whole door problem. I watched as Leo spanked Percy a little harder than necessary, causing him to squeak and pull off of me as he choked. Percy looked behind him as we both looked at Leo. "Sorry Perce.. y-you're ready now.." Leo looked a little embarrased but I think it suited his adorble elfish features. He helped Percy lay down by directing him on his lap were Percy once again let out a squeak when he felt Leo's cock against the side of his head. Leo moaned but tried his best to hold it in. My mission was to someway or another- make Leo at least a bit more comfortable moaning so he'd not hold back as much. He lifted Percy's legs and spread them for him before leaning down and kissing the green eyed male. I smiled at the two and slowly slid into the beautiful boy beneath me.  
I pushed long and shallow into the boy as he let out uncontrollable moans of pleasure. He had been slicked up well by Leo and my member was nicely lubricated thanks to him. He was only in a bit of pain as I could tell, but I was hoping to give him a bit more pleasure than he was asking for. I continued to make long hard thrusts before quickening the pace. The bed shook and hit the wall as I hit his walls every now and again hitting the prostate. The boy moaned more frequently and I looked at Leo who was biting his lip and looked a bit upset. I slowed my movements causeing Percy to whine and buck his hips upwards. I smiled and stroked Percy's face as he opened his eyes. I looked up at Leo who was now looking away. "Leo? You want to help me finish Percy?" He looked at me, his eyes red from the tears he was holding back. I felt my heart break looking into his eyes and frowned. "W-what do you mean?" Percy pulled his legs from Leo's grip and slid himself of me holding back moans. He sat up and looked at Leo before cupping his face. "Don't be sad. You know that I've wanted for so long to have you inside me and for you to want to do this with me. Now I'm gonna ride both of you together if you'd just let me." Percy had the most suductive smirk ever on his face and I could tell Leo found it just as attractive as I had. Leo looked away before being tugged by Percy to have Leo and I be sitting face to face. "Both of you sit dick to dick or I won't be any help to either of you." I blushed as Leo's ears turned bright red as he put his dick against mine, causing us both to moan. We looked at Percy who smiled as though he defeated us and I guess.. He had. I don't think I could have gotten this close to Leo without his help.  
Percy continued to rub our dicks together in a stroking motion as he wrapped his hot tight mouth around both of them. He continued to go half way down the two of them, being careful to not scratch at either of the dicks in his mouth. He then made it to the base of both our dicks and smiled as he came up looking very proud of himself. I looked at him and decided I should probably take charge again. I grabbed Percy by the waist and pulled him so he was positioned to face me. He lowered himself down on both of us as he winced in discomfort. I kissed him and pulled away to meet Leo in a kiss. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and moaned as we fought for dominance. We continued on like that until Percy circled his hips on us, making us back away from eachother and moan as we did so. I looked up at him as he smirked down at us. Guess he wants his authority back... I felt as Leo's dick rubbed against mine while Percy's tight walls clamped down on us. His perfect body moving up and down before he decided to twist his hips. I bit my lip and looked at Leo who was starring at Percy's ass. I smiled and grabbed his hands. He looked at me blushing before I led his hands to Percy's hips so he could hold on there. We held on there and helped Percy move a bit faster before we helped him reach his limit. "Guy's.. I th-think I'm g-gonna~" He screamed as he exploaded on my chest and Leo and my hands. Me and Leo continued to buck our hips as Percy moaned. We both came inside the younger male and I smiled at them both. I pulled out, followed by Leo and laid down by them, Percy in the middle, and Leo oppisate of me. "We will be having to do that again sometime." I smiled at them. I earned a smile from both before me and Leo looked down at Percy to see he had been tired out and had fallen asleep. "I love you Leo." I said kissing him deeply. "I love you too."  
We both accidently said 'We love you.' to Percy at the same time and laughed before both gently kissing his lips. I laid down arms wrapped around Percy, and Leo doing the same thing, before we drifted off.


	5. Help

Percy's POV

 

I had woken up a little early and felt myself trapped between two very pretty boys. I smiled to myself as I scoot away a little and tried to dislodge myself. I accidently woke Nico up in the proccess though. I flinched as Nico sat up remembering the previous day. 'What was I thinking? I've known him for how long and I let him use me like I did?.. It did feel good..'. I looked up at the older male who was smirking at me. "What's wrong beautiful?" He asked and stroked my cheek. I felt my face heat up out of embarrasment. "I-I just wanted to get some water." What surprised me is instead of what you would think a slave owner would do- he said, "Okay babe. It's right downstairs, just come back soon. I don't want you to get hurt and Leo should be up soon." He moved for me to get off the bed and kissed me before laying back down and cuddling up to Leo. I smiled- never mind... I trust him...  
I made my way down the spiral of stairs and down to what looked to be a living room. I walked aroud until I came up on the kitchen. It was as huge as all the other rooms in the house- but it had so much cooking stuff. It reminds me of the kitchen that my mom had always talked about while making sweets. I smiled and started my search in the cupboards for cups. I found it and got myself the cup of water I had came down for. I leaned against the tiled countertop and stared at the blue wall ahead of me. I feel more happy than I have in a long time, thanks to Nico. I guess I'd also have to thank Hazel and Frank for choosing me and Leo as the right duo for Nico.   
Sighing, I closed my eyes and leaned more into the counter. I kind of wish Nico and or Leo were in here to lean on and cuddle. I guess I should keep in mind that I'm not exactly Nico's boyfriend. Even if he for some reason asked me out for real, or the whole slavery thing ended. I highly doubt he'd stay or keep us. He could find anyone out there and... I'm just here. I felt tears over flow my eyes and tilted my head forwards. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The new little slave is out of his quarters at a time like this. That deserves a punishment- now doesn't it." I looked up recognizing the voice. It was Bianca- Nico's older sister. Or the mean one as I have learned. "I was given permission to come down here, but was told to hurry back. I should probably start heading up." I turned towards the sink and finished my water before cleaning the cup and putting it back where I had found it. I went to walk out but felt my wrist get grabbed. "You know what? Nico wouldn't like you as much if you hurt one of his siblings." I scrunched my eyes. I wasn't and hadn't done anything. "Okay?" I said and was about to walk away before I was shoved into a wall. I grunted in pain and rubbed my arms before feeling my head hit the wall. She grabbed a knife. I looked around and then realized the only thing I could do was call for help. I looked at Bianca who got closer to me. "Nico!!" I screamed and she glared down at me. "You little bitch!" She yelled at me and cut her arm with a huge slash. I heard footsteps running down the upper hallways. I looked over just to feel my head once again hit the wall and groaned falling down it. I looked up just in time to watch a knife dive into my chest. I heaved a huge breath to be overwhelmed in pain.   
I looked and seen Nico run into the kitchen. I seen him look at me- a look of horror. I did my best to smile but just laid my head against the wall. Every noise unecessary. I looked at Nico as he bitched out his sister who was trying her best to blame it all on me, but it was to no avail. Nico came over to me and called down a blonde haired boy who helped me with the knife and brought me to a room to get x-rayed.

 

Leo's POV

 

I woke up a little while later and noticed that neither Nico, nor Percy were here with me. I guess they really didn't want me... I stood up from the bed and grabbed the first clothes I had found, which happened to be Percy's shirt he was wearing yesterday and Nico's black with skull pajama pants. I slipped them on and tightened the string and tugged down the shirt. I made my way out of the room and heard yelling from downstairs.  
I peeked down the stairs to a door that led to a kitchen- there were two people standing there yelling. Nico and Bianca...   
Tilting my head I noticed blood running down her arm and a LOT more on the floor. It couldn't have came from her cut though. Now I'm worried, I get that a lot has happened in my life- but if something happened to Percy... and that's what I was connecting it to.   
I made my way down the stairs and looked at Nico who did his best to smile, while Bianca glared daggers at me. I didn't care though. "Where is Percy?" I asked Nico who didn't smile to that. Instead he frowned and gave one last look to his sister. His eyes were red from what looked to be tears. "Did you know.. that Percy is stronger than I ever thought he could have been?" I gave him a look. Where the hell is MY Percy?! "Where is he?" Nico looked like he was going to cry all over again. He just met us yesterday- I don't know why he'd be this sad. Maybe he actually really cared about us? "He's being treated right now for a stab wound. The cops are on their way to pick up Bianca for attempted murder and... I'm so sorry Leo." Percy got stabbed? No one was watching and taking care of him? I can't believe this happened.. My Percy is hurt because no one was watching or taking care of him. I felt Leo's arms wrap around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist. He sobbed into my chest and I rubbed his back and told him it'd all be okay. I hope it was all going to be okay.

-Time skip-

I heard the guy that I now know as Will call for me and Nico. He was the doctor of the household. He had lived here as long as they've owned the house.  
He told me and Nico that we could go see Percy, so we practically ran inside. He was hooked to all kinds of machines. His breathing was shallow and he wasn't doing so good. Will walked in the room and looked at us with pity filled eyes. "His heart was just barely hit- but we had to sew it up and we're not sure how it's going to go as well have to watch very closely his blood pressure as it'll have a huge effect on how his heart will stay together or not." I felt like crying all over again and nodded my head and looked at Nico. He was really sad. That was really obvious with the look on his face. I felt so bad. How could this happen and is it possible to escape. How can I escape this chaos? I could run away.. maybe that was the answer. Or- I blacked out cutting off my thought as I was surrounded by black.

 

Nico's POV

 

I watched Percy as the knife rammed its way inside the boy. 'No... no.. please...'. My Percy was hurt for no reason, why and how? I have to keep a close eye from now. If he survives. I felt anger surge through me as I walked over to my older sister. "What the hell was that?!" I yelled at her and she had a look of innocence on her face. Bullshit she's innocent.  
"He cut my arm- the only way I could help myself and save myself was to stab him. Who know- he may have hurt you i-" I shoved her out of my way and aided Percy as I called Will. He rushed down with a stretcher type thing and asked for a few of his helpers to get Percy on and over to the hospital wing on the botto floor. "Why?" Is all I could ask her. We then continued to fight until I noticed a special curly mop of hair show up. I smiled my best at him and he looked around. "Where is Percy." I felt a wave of guilt and sadness wash over me like a tidal wave. I told him everything I could before we made our way to the area where we would be able to wait for Percy.

A little while later we heard that we could go see him. I was pulled to the side by Will to be talked to. "He may not survive this- just remember to take care of the things that are important to you." His voice was different and sounded dangerous, but I agreed anyways and entered the room where Leo sat there starring at Percy's unconcious body all hooked to wires. 'He's so strong to go what he is.' I felt the tears flood my eyes and sat next to Leo. Remembering that Will had cut into my Percy so he could sew up a wound in his heart. My Percy was injured and my Leo was sad. He didn't have the same spunky aura around him, now he was just surrounded by pure sadness. I couldn't say if I looked any better. I've never been so depressed, but I know. That these two boys are my everything. I want to have the oppurtunity to grow up with them and free them ffrom their slavery prison. I hope that I can hopfully be able to keep them and adopt children with them. I want our children to be the next leaders of the buisness I run and I know they'd do it well. I just need to make sure that they stay safe and I NEVER EVER let anything like this happen again.  
I watched Percy's body become slower and slower as it breathed. I listened to Leo's sobs. I felt the sadness overwhelm me and I couldn't do it. I don't know how I'm going to live without one of these boys. They're both special to me and I can't let this happen. I felt the teaars finally take over once again and I let it all out. I felt myself sob at the thought of Percy not making it and the only thing I was able to do while knowing him was fall in love and make sure he didn't die a virgin. Nothing else. I had failed- as I obviously hadn't announced him as my boyfriend yet, or my husband which I hoped so much for for the future. His perfectness all going to waist because I couldn't protect him. All my fault.  
There it was... that sound...  
There wasa the sound of the machine givng it's last beat before falling to a flat line. I failed at protecting him. It's over. I failed both him and Leo. Leo's sobs were louder. He cried loudly at the loss of Percy. We had done one thing- the three of us... as a couple. I hadn't done my job correctly and that's when I decided to give up and gave in to the darkness that had been trying to consume me.


End file.
